The Beer Run
The Beer Run (recommended) |items = *10 Jugs of water *5 Empty beer glasses *3 Beer *2 Bear furs *Empty bucket *Energy potion *Pestle and mortar *Pot of flour *Clean guam *Staff *Uncut ruby *Chisel *Death rune *3 Air runes *Runes for 5 Telekinetic Grab spells (5 Law and 5 Air runes) *Some food (3-4 lobsters should be fine) Recommend: *At least one Antipoison potion *Teleport Runes/Energy potions |kills = *Two Imp jail guards (level 12) *Forester imp (level 30) *Lord Sjua (level 190) }} Walkthrough Make your way to the top of Varrock Palace. Once there, speak to Captain Larossa (he will be training the guards). You will find out that his name is Gordan Larossa and after a long chat about how well his new recruits are doing he will ask you to bring them some refreshing beverages. Beverages Gordan Larossa requires 10 refreshing beverages for his recruits: x1 Light Blissful Ale x2 Light Beers x2 Light Seaguard Pints x5 Clean Glasses of fresh water 2 Light Beers Empty one of your two beers. Use the filled glass of beer with the empty glass and you will have two half filled beer glasses. Use your jugs of water with your half filled bear glasses to get two light beers. Give them to Gordan. 5 Clean Glasses of fresh water Take your 5 empty beer glasses to Edgeville and use them all on the well (located north-west of the bank). After throwing them all down the well you realize that you have no idea how you are going to get them back. Speak to the Town drunk (Albus) who is resting against the well. Tell him that you accidentally dropped something down the well and need help trying to get ‘it’ back. You will then see a cut scene of Albus looking and falling down the well. After the cutscene, right-click on the well and choose the ‘Call down to Albus’ option. Albus will then tell you that he landed on some broken glass and needs you to go get help from his friend Ned. Agree to Albus and head to Draynor Village. Once in Draynor Village, go to Ned’s house ask him for some rope to help Albus get out of the well. He quickly agrees with you and hands you one strong long-rope. Head back to the well in Edgeville and try to use the strong long rope with the well. There will be another cutscene of you looking down the well at Albus although he is dead, next a ghost will appear behind your character and scare you. It will be the ghost of Albus and he will be angry and ‘kill’ you. You will appear next in Lumbridge alive (no items lost) and the cutscene will be over. Go back and talk to Ned in Draynor Village, he will blame Albus’ death on himself and will say tell you to come back later and he will give you a reward. Wait 2-4 minutes and then talk to Ned again. He will give you a box of antique autocleaning glasses. Take out 5 of the glasses and either drop them or bank them. Talk to Ned again and give him his box back, he will then reward you with 1,000 gold instead. Fill the 5 glasses with water from your 5 jugs and then take the drinks back to Gordan Larossa. 2 Light Seaguard Pints Travel to Al-Kharid and talk to Ali the Tailor, he is attempting to open a clothing shop. Ask him if he can make you a special pint size cup from bear fur, he will accept although request 800 gold coins. After he has made the two empty fur glasses for you take them back to Varrock. Once in Varrock head to the Jolly Boar Inn and talk to the bartender. He will tell you that a couple of the Guards are old Fremennik Market Guards and the special ale that they drink is from Rellekka kegs, he will also offer to sell you one if you can finish an entire keg of beer (you don’t have to), once he has offered you the first keg, use it with one of the pints and they both will fill up (using up 2 of your jugs of water and the keg). Take the light Seaguard Pints back to Gordan Larossa. 1 Light Blissful Ale Head to the Wizards' Tower, south of Draynor Village. Talk to Wizard Mizgog who is still going crazy over Wizard Grayzag’s imps. Offer to help investigate. Go upstairs and talk to Wizard Grayzag. He will tell you that they are not his imps. Go back to Wizard Mizgog who doesn't believe you. A cutscene will occur where you will see Wizard Mizgog attack Wizard Greyzag, there will be a giant explosion and your player will make up on the ground in front of the now ruins of the Wizards' Tower. There will be dead Wizards surrounding the ruins, go search each body until you find an Unknown stone. Now go and talk to Mizgog who is on the ground to the south. Ask him to explain the stone. Land of the Imps In his attempts to study the stone you and Mizgog will be teleported to a strange land. Talk to Mizgog again and he will tell you that you are in the land of the Imps. He will also tell you that he doesn't have the runes needed to cast an Imp transfiguration spell so you must get an Imp disguise somehow. Go north until you see an Imp forester (level 30), kill it and pickup its clothes. The clothes will be way too small for you but you will still be able to wear them. Keep heading north until you get to an Imp village, you will be quickly attacked by some Imp guards who are obviously not fooled by your disguise. You will wake up several hours later in a prison, you will also be poisoned. It will be a very dangerous magical poison that takes 120, so you will need to quickly drink all 3 doses of your anti-poison potion. After you have cured the poison try and unlock the magic door, you will be electrocuted, shoved backward 2 spaces and hit from anywhere between 20-400 damage. An Imp guard (level 12) will appear next to you holding a giant key, it will speak to you in some unknown Imp dialect and start to fight you (kill him and pick up his giant key). Equip the Magical key and open the jail cell door. You will still not be able to walk through the door because it is only meant for magical creatures. Use the Air Blast Spell to blast through the magical barrier. Try and walk out the door again and this time Lord Sjua, king of the Imps, will appear and teleport you away. Lord Sjua You will appear in a small room next to Lord Sjua, two Imp bodyguards (209) and a large shaking crate. Lord Sjua will ask you why you are here and give you three options choose the: “I’m just a scared little adventurer that got lost!” or “I need your help, I’ll give you gold!” there will be a third option, if you choose the third option you will be attacked by the two bodyguards who both attack twice each hit. Even though your first response is completely random you eventually tell Lord Sjua everything that happened. Once you have finished telling him the story Wizard Grayzag will appear and teleport the two guards away. He will then attack Lord Sjua; next Grayzag will open the giant crate and release Gargas, a giant unknown creature that Grayzag was using to control the Imps. Grayzag will order the creature to kill you although it will go against its orders and attack Grayzag. Before Grayzag is killed by Gargas, he will curse Lord Sjua who will turn into a zombie and attack you. He is level 190 and quite difficult to kill because he has no weakness and uses magic. Once he has 1 hp left he will turn back to normal and you will stop attacking him. You will now be next to Wizard Mizgog and Lord Sjua at the spot where you first entered. Sjua will give you a special magic scroll that will teach you how to make an Imp staff. To make the Imp staff You MUST have the Imp scroll in your inventory to make the unknown staff. Use an uncut ruby on a regular staff to make an unknown staff. Use a chisel on the unknown staff to create a ruby staff, use the Imp Scroll on the ruby staff to enchant it into an Imp staff (equipable and looks cool!). Give the Imp staff to Wizard Mizgog who is now sitting at a small campfire in front of the Wizards’ Tower ruins with four other recovered Wizards. He will give you the recipe for a blissful ale. To make the Light blissful ale Use a pot of flour with an energy potion to create goo. Use the goo on an empty bucket to make a bucket of goo. Use a beer with the bucket of goo to make gooey ale. Use your clean guam with your pestle and mortar for some ground guam, use the ground guam with the gooey ale to make a blissful ale then lastly use your last jug of water on the blissful ale to make a light blissful ale. Take the light blissful ale to Gordan Larossa. Well done, Quest Complete! Rewards *3 Quest points *Ability to make Imp staves *Ability to access the Land of the Imps via Imp staff teleport *Ability to access the Varrock Recruits Training minigame *A pair of Varrock Guard Platelegs (the same stats as adamant platelegs) *Ability to bring Wizard Mizgog a pair of boots of lightness that he will enchant for a price of 5,000 coins. The enchanted pair will become white and will also provide the wearer with -6.5kg of weight.